


Same

by Aya_kunZeroaddicted



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Coz you can think of it as a possible future, Except villains..., F/M, Gen, I ship Jay with anyone, Jason Todd is happy, Maybe an AU, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_kunZeroaddicted/pseuds/Aya_kunZeroaddicted
Summary: What if Bruce, Dick, Tim and Damian accidentally enter an alternate reality? Without any reason or explanation, that's just what happens.And in that reality they find a very different Jason. One they could see their Jason becoming...maybe...well, they could hope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking about alternate realities when this what-if came to mind.
> 
> And yes I ship them-ish. But really I don't mind other pairings as long Jason is happy dammit.
> 
> Was my birthday fic for our wayward bird.
> 
> Love ya, Jaybird! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

Bruce, Dick, Tim and Damian were startled to receive a text message on their phones. It was startling because it had arrived at nearly the same time. And had come from one person.

They'd only just arrived at the cave from their mission and headed up the manor when they realized it was day time. But that didn't make sense because they'd just come from patrol.

And when Alfred came in with quirk of his brow, he only asked them, "Shouldn't you all have left yet? You'll be late for your family lunch." Then their phones rang out their message tones. "That's probably Master Jason. Come along now then so they won't have to wait long."

Sharing a look at each other they then followed Alfred out the manor and for the duration of the drive into town, discussed what exactly might they have gotten themselves into.

That it was day instead of night was freaky enough. They didn't remember jumping or falling into a portal. Everything about the manor, Alfred and the city as they drove by looked to be the same. The newspaper in the car displayed yesterday's date. Had they gone into the past? But they weren't meeting up with Jason at all yesterday. And that Bruce was invited was very much not how normal that was. It could've been a prank but why would Alfred join in? He was a British man with a dry sense of humour who considered pranks as something only for his wards.

And then they stopped outside a stylish cafe.

Alternative realities…a different universe. It had to be. They knew it existed but..

But it was still strange to see Jason smiling at them. Jason without any hint of the trademark anger and brashness rolling off their wayward robin in waves.

This Jason was pleased to see them.

"Hey guys, took you long enough. I was getting bored with my book. Already bad enough to read with just one hand, but seriously Dick, you just had to give me a book that was just plain bad."

Arm in a cast but no resentment or irritation at this being so, Jason smiled at them. Dick just said, "Right. Sorry." Giving a tentative smile.

Jason snorted. "You know you're not sorry. Stop joking when it comes to books." Frowning, he waved a hand at the empty seat. Doing the same to the others. "Well, sit down. Can't keep looking up at you. And you're blocking my sunlight."

Dick sat down. He couldn't help but stare at his brother. This was his brother right?

Bruce and Tim were equally confused but they took their seats. Damian only frowned and took the chair next to Dick.

Jason called over the waiter who came and gave them some menus and was told they'd call for him once they decided on what they wanted.

"So dad, how was the meeting yesterday? I'd forgotten to ask. Did you give Lex your trademark glare and flip him off?" Jason was busy looking down on the menu so he didn't see the look shared between his brothers and especially the shock on Bruce's face.

"Course not," he continued not really waiting for an answer. "Wish you would though. Timmy over here would help make it into a financial flipping of the finger."

Bruce only gave a grunt which actually came from Tim getting him to respond in some manner.

"I think I'll just have the usual for both of us. She said she'd be running late," he said with a roll of his eyes. And then a raised brow at them. "I thought you guys were hungry?"

They all looked to their menus. All thinking this was weird. Everything was weird.

They ignored the people around them sneaking in pictures. They were in their civilian identities so it was a usual thing. But that Jason was included made this weird.

After they'd given their orders and blinked at the casual conversation of Jason with their waiter (Right at once Mr. Wayne. Ed, stop calling us that. We're all Wayne here. Of course, Mr. Todd-Wayne. Hyphen. Really Ed?), Jason's phone rang. A really big smile on his face and a look they couldn't quite identify showed on his face when he saw who was calling.

Answering with that same big smile, he laughed easily with whoever was on the line before standing up and looked around. He ended the call and waved at someone to come over.

"Hey babe." Dick choked on his drink. Damian gave a stutter. The other two only looked on in silence as Jason took some of the shopping bags Supergirl was holding. She was dressed casually in a one piece skirt that fitted her well before flowing out and a smooth A-line.

"Hello to you too." Kara reached up to give Jason a kiss before she sat in the chair he pulled out for her. He helped place her shopping bags underneath the table.

She greeted them all once seated. Then smiling wildly at Dick, she said, "I'm so glad you thought this up." Turning to Jason who gave her knuckles a kiss, she smiled. "Think they took enough pictures?"

"They had better. I'm really tired of people thinking you're dating my brother and not me."

"Aww, my baby's jealous."

"Damn straight I am."

More choking. And from all of them. Kara frowned, "You guys okay?"

"Never better Kara." Bruce smiled at her. The look on Jason's face had him reeling. It was a look of someone happy and in love.

"We already ordered the food. So we just need to play this up while we eat some good food and hope the stupid gazette would stop printing wrong from now on."

The two made conversation with the others but it was clear they weren't really paying much attention except to each other. Which was fine since mundane answers were all they could reply without giving away how they so did not belong here (in this…universe? Timeline?) All they could do was give a smile at how the two looked so damn happy. Ignoring the snapping of pictures around them. From what they said, this whole meeting in public thing was on purpose anyway.

Later they learn why his arm was broken.

"Coz this stupid lug thought he'd go all hero on me. Remember?"

"Yeah, well I'm y _our_ stupid lug so it couldn't be helped." Kara gave a snort but slipped her hand easily into his.

Even later they try not to laugh as they talk about Clark being glad he didn't cover society pages. He'd breathed a sigh of relief at not having to report on his cousin's dating exploits Kara told them.

Once the bill was taken care of, they piled into the limo that picked them up, Alfred on the wheel.

"Hey Alfred, thanks for the pick up. Even if it is excessive."

"Good afternoon, Miss Kara."

"Hey don't blame me. Dick said to make a statement so here we are making a statement."

Kara only rolled her eyes before snuggling up next to Jason.

"Tt" Damian scoffed at their blatant display of affection. "Must you be so expressive of your affection even in here?"

"Aww, baby bat. Don't be jealous. I've seen you with your girl, you can be pretty open when you think you're alone."

'You have a girlfriend?' Dick mouthed to Damian in shock. Bruce and Tim looked at him as well.

"I do not!"

"Sure, baby bat. Whatever you say."

When they arrived home. Kara was the first to go in.

"I wanna show Jay what I bought," she giggled as she ran up the stairs to their room.

Jason watched her go then cleared his throat. He turned to Alfred who gave a smile and pat on the shoulder. "I'll be readying the cake."

"Pretty sure, aren't you?" Alfred only waved as he walked to the kitchen.

Clearing his throat again and moving to stand from one foot to another, he turned to his family but mostly to Bruce. "Tell me I can do this dad."

Bruce looked at Jason. He didn't know what he was being asked for but he could see how this young man (such possibilities for the one he knew, the one they knew) was looking for assurance. That he openly showed such uncertainty and trust him to give him courage…

"You can." You can be anything Jay. I can only wish our Jay would be half as happy as you.

"I'm still the Red Hood, Bruce. And she knows that and everything. But this is okay, right? I can make this work."

If what he saw earlier was any indication. His son would and could make their relationship work. He nodded at him. It warmed Bruce's heart to see the relief and love in his eyes.

Jason smiled and turned to his brothers. "Wish me luck."

Dick swallowed and placed an assuring hand on Jason's shoulder. He'd seen the look on Bruce's face.

Tim gave him a smile.

Damian only gave his trademark tt.

Jay laughed at their youngest and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry Dami. You'll be carrying the rings."

Eyes wide at such a teasing comment, they watched him climb the stairs, practically skipping in eagerness.

"Does he mean-?"

They waited in silence. And then…

"YES! Yes! Yes!"

There was a bang after a while and Kara flew down. Jason's good arm around her shoulder.

"Pretty emasculating, I know," he joked when they landed. Kara had immediately gone to Bruce and the others, kissing cheeks, even Damian. And then showed off the ring before settling down and giving Bruce a tight hug.

"Thank you."

Bruce had seen the ring and it was one of his mother's many heirloom rings but it was among her favourites. He swallowed and thought of how much the Bruce in this world must care for Jason to be able to give him this.

Afterwards when they'd eaten cake. Jason and Kara were left alone in the library. She was on his lap with him reading to her while she held the book and turned the pages.

Bruce and the others went to the cave. Tired from not having rest during their previous patrol and the day spent in this weird alternate reality.

As they descended however, a strange feeling overcame them. The computer came on and Red Hood came on. "Finally you asses are online. Where the hell were you?"

And it was back to reality. Their reality.

"Nevermind. I'm on my way there."

When he arrived, Jason gave them all a glare. Typical…is what they would have been their usual thought. But with what they'd been through, they looked closer at Jason. He had his helmet off and even took off his mask as if to give them each his own version of the batglare.

But then they saw him give them each a once over without making it look like he was. So they saw the slight relief in his shoulders before he started cussing at their lack of contact.

"Can you tell everyone I ain't your keeper? It was damned annoying having the big league and those super-powered teens bothering me. Like I'm at fault for your no shows."

"We'll be sure to do that." Son.

He didn't say it out loud but something must've shown in his face because Jason frowned at him a bit confused.

"You better." He'd already placed his mask on and headed for his bike.

Dick couldn't resist. "Is that all you needed?" It was becoming obvious that Jay had only come in to check on them.

Jason turned and raised a brow. He felt like Dick was teasing him for something.

"Do you want to meet up later?" Tim asked. "You know, just to prove we didn't disappear."

"Whatever."

They watched him go and then smiled when a message from an unknown number gave a time and place. "No need for the bat. And keep that brat away from me. Also, don't go awol on me you little shits." Dick smiled. He recognized the place. It wasn't gonna be an Arkham bust but some drug dealers who were linked to child trafficking.

"He does care." Dick gave a chuckle.

"Now I'm curious as to what he did when he met up with Supergirl last week." Tim mused.

"Don't go making assumptions." Bruce warned. Jay was keeping a secret but he didn't think it involved Kara. Though he did remember when the two had met up and how freely they'd talked to each other.

"If Todd decides to court her, I hope she starts to use her head more." Yawning, Damian started walking away and up the stairs. "I won't stand for stupid to run in this family."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12104670/1/Same)  
> And [Tumblr](http://writtenskyes.tumblr.com/post/149057632604/same)


End file.
